


Actions Speak Louder Than Words.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, Social Differences, Toppy!Jared, Wet!boys, Younger!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so this is probably awful because I haven't slept in about two days and I wrote this in like two hours.  Which is probably the fastest I've ever written - and edited - anything in my life.  So there's probably tons of typos etc, which I very much apologise for, but I just really wanted to write something for my girl Somer who is one of the best people I know and is so completely wonderful.  As I told her earlier - SHE DESERVES ALL THE FIC.  Anyway...here it is in all its rushed glory. </p><p>This is based on the gif set and story prompt she outlined in this amazing post - http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/56275.html.</p><p>Thanks for the inspiration, bb. ;-)</p><p>Oh, and the huge chunk of italics highlights something that happened in the past...you'll understand once you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**.

 

He's too pretty, that's the problem. What with those bedroom eyes and bee stung lips and that round, juicy ass Jared just wants to sink his teeth into. 

And the kid damn well knows it, if the sultry, teasing looks he's been giving Jared all week are anything to go by. 

At first, Jared had thought he was imagining it - no way Jensen Ackles, Ivy-Leaguer and all round super star, would be flirting with the hired help, right? Wrong. Jared hadn't been imagining anything. All those fleeting glances...they're all part of Jensen's plan. Yeah, the kid knows exactly what he's doing.

Take today, for instance. Jared _should_ be in the garage bent over Governor Ackles' Chevy Impala giving her the tune up the man's paid for, but instead he's lounging in their backyard, watching Jensen haul his perfect, glistening body out of the pool for the fifth time that day. And why? Because Jensen had come looking for him a little before eleven - barely an hour after Jared had arrived - armed with a bottle of suntan lotion and a smile so captivating, so _enticing_ , it could put Helen of Troy to shame.

****

_'Mind giving me a hand with this, Jared?' Jensen says, waving a bottle of suntan lotion in Jared's face as he draws the straw poking out of his ice tea into his mouth._

_And Jared's just about to answer, he really is, when Jensen's lips wrap around the straw and give it a good, hard suck and his mind just sort of slips sideways, journeying down paths it has no business taking...imagining all the things he'd very much like to, but absolutely_ cannot, _do to his boss' kid._

_Things that involve those plush, pink lips and Jared's coc-_

_The sound of a door slamming somewhere in the main house has Jared coming back to himself with an almost painful jolt, cutting short any inappropriate fantasies he may or may not have been having about his_ boss'. Son.

Christ...get it together, man...

_He eyes Jensen warily for moment then, gaze narrowed and suspicious. Maybe the kid's some kind of siren, all deadly temptation and heart-breaking beauty, because Jared just can't seem think straight when he's looking down into those wide green eyes. Which is why he forces himself to look away as he says, 'I think you can probably manage that just fine on your own.'_

_'But what about my back,' he hears Jensen say, the slightest hint of a pout entering his voice. 'I mean, how am I supposed to reach all the way down here?'_

_Jared catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and he knows without even looking that Jensen has turned around and is showing Jared exactly where he can't reach. Skimming his fingers along that sliver of skin just above his bathing suit. Trailing them across the tantalising dip at the bottom of his spine that makes Jared's mouth water at just the thought of it._

_But he's not going to look._

_Nope, absolutely not looking._

_Nope, nope, no..._

_Except, less than half a second later, his head seems to have turned of its own accord and his eyes are suddenly roaming over miles and miles of smooth, freckle-dusted skin. And he's wondering if it's as soft as it looks...wondering how it would feel against his fingertips, and before he can stop himself, he's reaching out._

_Jensen turns round at the last moment, though, just before Jared actually touches him, and Jared finally sees what he's doing and quickly snatches his hand back._

_What the hell is he thinking??_

_The kid's only just turned nineteen, for Christ's sake. Not to mention that he's son to one of the most powerful men in the country; fuck, Jared would be lucky not to end up in jail if he even_ thought _about doing anything with him._

_Jensen doesn't seem to notice Jared's inner turmoil though - or maybe he just doesn't care - and he simply inches closer until they're barely a foot apart. 'Please, Jared,' he breathes, voice pitched so low it seeps right into Jared's bones, settling deep inside him and making him ache for things he really shouldn't want. Then the kid takes another step closer, bare chest sliding against Jared's wife beater, and licks his goddamn lips with one, slow flick of his tongue._

_And that's it. Jared's brain officially goes offline. He feels Jensen press the lotion into his right hand, but he doesn't have the brain capacity to shake his head and pass it back. Nor can he pull himself together enough to yank his other hand away when Jensen grabs it and threads their fingers together. He's completely helpless, firmly under Jensen's spell and falling deeper and deeper by the second, as he's dragged from the garage and across the lawn._

****

And that's how he ended up here. Where he's been for the last three hours because every time he stands up to leave, Jensen runs over and talks him into staying. And even though Jared knows he's being played, knows that Jensen has him wrapped around his little finger, he sits back down every. Single. Time.

Not that sitting here is exactly a chore. Sure, he feels guilty for not doing the job he's being paid to do, but it's not like he's not enjoying the view. Jensen is, for want of a better word, stunning. The sensuous curves of his body are sublime, perfect even, as if Michelangelo himself had lovingly sculpted each and every one of them. And when he rises out of the water, sun kissed cheeks and golden hair almost glowing, he takes Jared's breath away.

Makes him want to strip off his shirt and tackle Jensen back into the pool. Press him up against the side and claim those lips like he's been desperate to ever since he first set eyes on them. 

He makes Jared want to do more than that.

Annnnddd...that's his cue to leave. For real this time. It's too hot and he can't think straight out here; if he doesn't go now, he's going to do something he'll regret. Well, maybe not regret - he's pretty sure he could never regret touching something so beautiful - but it would definitely be something ill-advised.

He stands up, adjusting himself slightly in his jeans, and calls, 'I'm heading back to work now, Jen; come get me if you need anything else, okay?' He winces as soon as that last part comes tumbling out of his mouth. He really doesn't need to be putting ideas in the boy's head; Jensen's already running rings around him.

Jensen stops where he is at the sound of Jared's voice, turning round and tilting his head slightly to the side. The expression on his face is unreadable for a moment, but if Jared had to give it a name, he'd say it was calculating, then his lips curve into that wicked, little grin Jared has already grown to both love and hate. 

Jensen walks over to him with slow, measured steps that do nothing to calm Jared's racing heart...or his hard-on. He's still wet from his swim, and beads of water are trickling down his body, clinging desperately to his skin like they don't want to let go, and Jared can't blame them. But he does envy them, each and every one of them.

When Jensen finally reaches him, he lifts a hand to his own face and presses his thumb against his lips for a moment. That calculating look is back in his eyes again, and Jared shifts uncomfortably under the weight of that heavy gaze. Jensen's far too clever for his own good, and Jared's pretty sure he's not going to like whatever's about to come out of that pretty mouth of his.

'Alright,' Jensen says after a few moments, 'you can go back to work _if_ you give me this.' His hand grabs hold of Jared's wife beater before Jared has the chance to step back and he stumbles forward a little, only just managing to avoid toppling them both over. 

'What?' he asks once he's got his feet under him again. 'Why?' This shirt he's got on is the one he always wears when he's working - it's old and ratty, and more grey now than white from all the times he's wiped his oil slicked hands across it while elbow deep in one of the Ackles' motors. Hell, he hasn't washed the damn thing in days, no way Jensen wants it. 

Except, the kid hasn't let go. His fingers are still tangled in the material as he says, 'Because I want it.'

Well, _that_ at least makes a little more sense to Jared - more sense than the actual request anyway - because it's precisely the kind of thing he'd expect out of someone from Jensen's walk of life. He can't imagine Jensen hears the word 'no' very often, or that he ever sees something he wants and doesn't end up getting it. 

And right now, for whatever reason, he wants Jared's shirt. 

Jared wonders for a minute if this is a joke, but as the seconds tick passed and Jensen doesn't burst into peels of laughter, he realises the kid's serious. 

He really _does_ want Jared's shirt.

So, with a sigh - not like he can refuse his boss' kid even if he wanted to - he reaches down to pull the shirt off...only Jensen's still holding onto it, clutching it like he's never going to let go. It's not until Jared says, 'Alright,' that Jensen finally pries his fingers off it and steps back. As soon as it's off, though, Jensen snatches it from his hands and...and pulls it over his own head. 

Jared feels his mouth drop open as he watches his wife beater flutter down Jensen's body, the hem settling just below the boy's waist. 

And just above his tight little ass.

His mouth goes dry, but that doesn't stop him from opening it to ask what the hell Jensen thinks he's doing, but he doesn't get a single word out before Jensen turns abruptly on his heel and walks off, tossing a casual, 'Thanks,' over his shoulder. 

Leaving Jared bemused and more than a little turned on in his wake.

A siren, gotta be. That's the only possible explanation. 

****

Four hours later, Jared's sweaty and tired but feeling pretty good. Governor Ackles' Impala is purring like a kitten under his hands and she's shining in the afternoon sun like a newly minted penny. 

He, on the other hand, is covered in grease. He can't even begin to count the number of times he's reached up to wipe his hands on his shirt in the past few hours only to streak his stomach with oil instead. And it's all Jensen's fault, damn kid. The game's up now, though, because Jared's going home for the night and he is _not_ driving through this snotty, gated community without his shirt. Fuck, he'll probably get pulled over if he even tries it. 

So he packs up his stuff and makes his way back over to the pool. There's no one there now, of course, since it's maybe an hour away from dusk now, and he's just about to go up to the house when he hears the sound of a shower turning on. Curious, Jared follows the noise of falling water until he reaches a small wooden structure standing on the edge of the pool area. He's never noticed it before, doesn't even know what it is, but that doesn't stop him from pushing open the door and peering inside.

Of course, the sight that greets him is nothing like what he expects. In fact, it has him promptly dropping his tool box to the floor in shock and gripping the edge of the door to keep his legs from giving out on him. 

Jensen's standing in front of him under an outdoor shower head, still clad in Jared's wife beater but naked from the waist down. The shirt's moulded to Jensen's body like a second skin, slick and see-through and leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination - hell, he might as well be naked for all the cover it's giving him. 

Jared must make some kind of noise then, most likely the hungry growl he feels vibrating deep in his chest as his eyes slide over Jensen's body, because Jensen turns around to look at him. Jared's gaze drops instantly - he can't help it; he's only human - and his breath stutters slightly when he sees Jensen's hard dick jutting out from under the hem of Jared's wife beater, and, just like that, something inside him _snaps_. One minute, he's standing at the entrance to the shower and the next, he slamming Jensen up against the wall and kissing him. 

Jensen tenses up for a moment, maybe surprise, maybe fear, but before Jared can even begin to worry, the kid all but melts into his grip and starts kissing him back. It's a hard, punishing kiss, days of tension and frustration fuelling every thrust of Jared's tongue, every nip he gives Jensen's full, full lips. 'Fucking tease,' he bites out between kisses, 'that's what you are.' 

He breaks away suddenly, pausing only for a moment to enjoy the way Jensen chases his lips before grabbing Jensen's hips and spinning him round. Jensen slams back into the wall with a cry, squirming slightly in Jared's hold, but Jared just grabs his wrists and traps them above his head. Pinning him to the wall. 'This what you want?' he whispers, stepping in close and rubbing the crotch of his jeans against Jensen's ass. 

Jensen shudders against him, nodding once before letting out a whispered, 'Yes...God... _please..._ '. 

He shifts back as he says it, rubbing his backside against Jared, and Jared immediately tightens his grip on Jensen's wrists and pushes him more firmly against the wall. 'No,' he growls, 'this is my show now. You're gonna stay nice and still and take what I give you, you hear me?'

A desperate whimper escapes Jensen's lips as his hands flex uselessly in Jared's grasp. 

But that's not the answer Jared's looking for, and he quickly transfers both Jensen's wrists to one hand so he can reach down and deliver a firm slap to Jensen's pert backside. 

Jensen cries out at the slap, head falling back against Jared's shoulder as his breathing hitches in short, little pants. It's a beautiful sight. So beautiful in fact that Jared spanks him again, just so he can look at Jensen's face as he does it. 

It's even better this time. He gets to watch Jensen's eyes screw up the second Jared's long fingers smack down on his skin; gets to watch his plump lips fall open as he lets out another hoarse cry; gets to watch him shudder and fall apart as he comes against the shower wall. 

Holy fuck...

Holy. Fuck.

Jared doesn't think he's ever seen anything so hot, not in all his twenty three years. Jensen's gone liquid in his arms, head pillowed on Jared's shoulder and cheeks red as any ruby, and a hundred times more mesmerising, and he's giving Jared a wide, lazy smile.

So he's still as cocky as ever it seems, even after blowing his load from just a couple of spanks. Still thinks he's in control here. Well, Jared's about to prove him how very wrong he is about that. 

Letting go of Jensen's wrists, he catches him around the waist with one arm before he can fall and reaches forward to turn the temperature down all the way. It takes a moment, but as soon as the water turns frigid, the effect is immediate. Jensen gives an indignant squawk and jumps away from Jared, glaring at him as Jared leans forward to turn the shower off. 

Jared lets him go of course...but only so he can chase him down and catch him again. 

Jensen doesn't even manage to get out more than an angry, 'What do you thi-' before Jared's grabbing him again and dragging him in for another kiss. The kiss is no less demanding than the last one, but it takes Jensen longer to give in this time - anger and wounded pride warring with his arousal - but he _does_ give in eventually, going pliant and loose in Jared's arms. 

_Good boy._

'You going to let me fuck you, Jen?' Jared breathes when he finally breaks the kiss. 'Let me press you up against this wall and take what I want...what we _both_ want?' 

Jensen's eyes have fallen closed again and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth - the very picture of sin and debauchery - as he nods.

Then he opens his mouth, maybe to beg, maybe to try and wrestle back the upper hand, but Jared doesn't give him the chance to say anything. He just spins him back round until Jensen's face first against the wall, and Jared's a throbbing line of heat and muscle along his back. It feels good, being pressed up against Jensen like this, but he knows it'll feel even better once he's gotten rid of the last layer of clothes between them.

'Stay,' he murmurs in Jensen's ear before stepping back and unzipping his jeans. It takes a bit of work to get the wet denim down and off his legs, but it's worth it when he steps back in and they're finally skin to skin.

It feels incredible. 

He thrusts a few times against Jensen's bare ass, just enjoying the feel of his cock sliding against Jensen's satin smooth skin, before he reaches a hand down to trace over his handprint. The angry red stands out beautifully against the paleness of Jensen's ass, and it's glowing with heat as he traces his fingers around it. 

It only hits him then, as he's stroking the raised, red skin, just how much he likes seeing his mark on Jensen. And how much he wants to make more of them - mark Jensen all over; leave his claim on every inch of the boy's body for everyone to see, so they'll know he's Jared's. 

The thought's a little alarming to say the least, but right now, he's too worked up to care. So instead of focusing on that, he turns his attention to the other thing he's been wondering about the last few days and asks, 'So, has anyone else been here, Jensen?' He grabs Jensen's ass cheek and Jensen lets out a half-pained, half-turned on hiss. 'Any of the other boys at that fancy boarding school of yours ever take a turn with this?' When Jensen doesn't answer, he gives the flesh in his hand a firm squeeze. 'Have they, Jensen?'

'No!' Jensen gasps out. 'No one...there's been no one else!'

And that really should not be as hot as it is. But the idea of being the first, the _only_ , guy to fuck the gorgeous creature in his arms is almost enough to make Jared come on the spot. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, letting his thumb stroke idly over his mark to remind him of exactly what he'll be missing if he shoots too soon. It takes a few moments, but he eventually manages to get himself back under control enough to get out a slightly breathless, 'Good.'

With that, he drops a kiss to the top of Jensen's head and glides his hand across Jensen's ass so he can dip it between his cheeks. And he's the one left shocked then, when his fingers meet slickness instead of dry, puckered skin. 'Did you open yourself up?' he asks, even though the question is wildly unnecessary given that it's very obvious that's exactly what Jensen did. 

Jensen just nods against his shoulder and Jared's gut tightens.

'Fuck,' he breathes, voice hushed and almost reverent, and before he can stop himself - not that he wants to - he slides two fingers into Jensen's loose, open body. Jensen gasps - letting out that choked off little sound of surprise that Jared is quickly becoming addicted to - as Jared's fingers disappear inside him, and suddenly Jared just can't wait any longer. Hurriedly pulling his fingers out, he runs them along his cock to coat it with whatever lube's left on them and guides it to Jensen's entrance. 

He goes slow. He's not a small man by any means and for all his dirty talk, he doesn't want to hurt Jensen. He wants Jensen's mind to be completely blown by this, his body utterly wrecked by the time Jared's done with him - he wants Jensen totally ruined for everyone else.

Unsurprisingly, Jensen tightens up the second Jared pushes past that first ring of muscle and Jared stills instantly, stroking soothing hands down Jensen's sides until he relaxes enough for Jared to feed him another inch of his cock. They settle into a steady rhythm after that - Jared sliding in bit by bit until his crotch is settled against Jensen's ass and Jensen's taken all of him inside. 

Every last inch of him.

Jared stills again then, waiting for Jensen to adjust, relishing the feel of Jensen hot and tight around him, and drops his mouth onto Jensen's shoulder. He doesn't even realise what he plans to do until he's actually biting down...leaving another mark on Jensen's skin. Jensen moans, deep and slutty, as Jared's teeth sink into him, making it abundantly clear that Jared's not the only one who gets off on this. Jared licks over the bite once he's done, sucking and worrying at the skin until it's gone past red and is on its way to purple, before pulling back and looking down at it with a satisfied smile.

Perfect.

Jensen's relaxed a little more around him now, and when Jared gives a gentle, questioning thrust, Jensen nods his head. _Thank god_ , he thinks as he drops his hands to Jensen's hips, gripping them tight as he pulls back and thrusts back in. Jensen back arches into it, body curving towards Jared and begging for more, and Jared's very happy to give it exactly what it's craving. 

First though, he just needs to find...

Jensen cries out when Jared gets the angle of his thrusts just right, jolting in Jared's arms like he's been struck by lightning, and Jared's lips curl into a wicked smile of his own. He lets go then. Lets the heat inside him, the fire burning in his belly, guide his movements until his hips are snapping hard and fast against Jensen's pert little ass. And Jensen's giving as good as he's getting - moving into every one of Jared's thrusts, wanton and desperate and so fucking eager. 

Of course, after almost a week of heated looks and toe-curling tension, Jared's not surprised that his orgasm creeps up on him sooner than he expects - or wants - and he quickly reaches round to grab Jensen's hard dick so they can finish together. It's hardly needed, though, since Jared barely gets his hand wrapped around it before Jensen's stiffening in his arms and coming all over his fingers. Jared moans at the feel of Jensen tightening around him - the world going white hot and sharp for a blinding moment - and follows him over the edge.

His heart's still racing when he comes back to himself, but his legs feel a little more solid now and he can just about scrape enough brain cells together to pull his cock out of Jensen's ass. The kid's hole is red and swollen, looking totally wrecked just like he wanted, and Jared can't keep from lifting his hand up to touch it. He did that. Left yet another on Jensen that'll take days for him to forget...if he ever does.

Understandably, Jensen hisses at the touch. 'Quit it,' he grumps, batting Jared's hand away with a lazy, uncoordinated swipe of his arm and Jared grins, feeling ridiculously smug.

'Not what you were saying a minute ago, sweetheart,' he says, spinning Jensen in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

When Jared pulls back again, Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's smiling and there's a hint of a blush covering his cheeks. 'Whatever,' he says as he extracts himself from Jared's arms and walks over to the wall to grab a towel, which he promptly wraps around his waist, unfairly hiding all that gorgeous skin from Jared's view. Personally, Jared thinks towels should be outlawed, right there and then.

'So...,' Jensen says on his way to the door, 'after you finish up on my dad's cars, I'm gonna need you to fix the slashed wheels on my Aston Martin, okay?' 

Thrown a little by the abrupt change in conversation, Jared frowns. 'Someone slashed your tyres?'

Jensen looks over his shoulder then, that little smile back again, and says, 'Not yet.' And then he's gone, slipping out of the shower, and once again leaving Jared staring after him.

Staring after him, and wondering if he ever really had the upper hand here at all. 

THE END. 

 

Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed it!! :-D

 

P.S. I KNOW the wife beater is grey...I just really, really wanted Jensen to wear it, okay? Can we just pretend it's grey from the oil, yes? Pretty please? Lol. ;-)


End file.
